


The beginning of the end (or was it the end of the beginning?)

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Happy ending? Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ringing of the phone started to scare Tooru at one point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of the end (or was it the end of the beginning?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serulean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serulean/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the Bae, I hope you have a great day!!! This is for you because we're both OiSuga Trash that suffer due to the lack of anything regarding them X) and because you deserve~ <3
> 
> I had wanted to write OiSuga for a long time (though this was finished at the beginning to the middle of August) and it was really fun (?) to write this, based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/98178857204/) prompt but took the liberty of changing a few things, not as happy as I wished it to be but at the same time, not as angsty as I planned hahaha

Tooru didn't know how many times he had heard the phone ringing and his hands started shaking like he was soaking wet from head to toe.

He couldn't count down the number of times he had broken down into sobs and ran to the hospital, because Koushi had suffered a car accident.

Or the second time when he was hit by a car.

Or the other one in which he was shot by who was robbing the bank he was at.

Tooru constantly reminded himself to stop thinking about that.

It never happened.

Every time Koushi was gone, but every time he would be back.

There was absolutely no logic behind everything that was happening, at some point of their lives time stopped going forward and, instead, it looked as if someone was pressing repeat over and over again and now the button was broken and beyond repair - he wished it wasn't, but there wasn't a way of being sure about it.

He wondered, too many times actually, why he would be the only to keep the memories of what had happened. The next day when Tooru would wake up confused, Koushi would be there and smiling that pretty smile of his, he wouldn't recall dying.

"Are you overworking yourself?" Koushi asked him and placed a hand on Tooru's forehead. "I know you have a deadline but you should be careful about your health."

It had been two weeks since everything started, not long ago but long enough, Tooru had been counting the days down on his planner and if it wasn't for it, he would've been fooled by the news and the date on his laptop every time he opened it to work.

"I'm okay," he croaked, not sounding okay at all and Koushi sighed sitting next to him on the couch and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I'm okay, really, I'm almost done with the article I was supposed to finish by the end of the week."

Tooru wasn't lying, he was almost done, almost done with the twelfth version of the review of a book he had to write for the magazine he worked to.

"Really?" Koushi mused and kissed his cheek before getting up and closing up the buttons of his coat. "I will go to work then, the books won't get organized by themselves, sadly. And we've got a new order arriving today."

"Ahh I wish they would," Tooru half joked and closed his eyes, wondering if he should tell Koushi about the dangers of going out but the thought of being called crazy held him back, maybe if something happened today he would tell him. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," Koushi smiled and kissed him one more time, his hair brushing Tooru's cheek as he pressed their lips together. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? When I get back, I'll make something for us to eat."

He went back to typing on his laptop, tired of writing about the same thing, so he decided to do something different, test to see if he started writing about what was happening and saving it, it'd be there the next day - even if the term _next day_ didn't really exist for him at that point.

The door clicked shut and he started to write down everything he could, his memory would remain, it always did, it was a painful reminder of each time something happened to Koushi and it was starting to eat him alive from inside out.

When he looked at the window and saw the dark sky, he sighed and forced himself to get up from where he was and walk up to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

The phone rang, once, twice, loudly and annoying and for a second Tooru wondered what would happen if he didn't pick it up, but fear took over him and he ran for it. There was a rush on the other line and then it was a mess, Tooru knew it would end up like this and he really didn't do anything to change it, he grabbed his coat, a scarf and the car keys, he drove as fast as he could.

 

 

"You look tired," Koushi said and Tooru slammed his head on the table, his head hurt but it didn't hurt as much as it did to live. "Are you feeling alright?"

 _No, I'm not!_ Tooru yelled in his mind and groaned when he lifted his head, his forehead was red and Koushi looked bewildered at him.

"I think you might have a fever," Koushi whispered and brought his face closer to Tooru's, placing his hand in between them and comparing the temperatures, Tooru knew he wasn't sick, but he just wished he was. "You're normal. What happened just now?"

"I don't know," his lower lip trembled when he spoke and he curled up, bringing his legs close to his chest and hiding his face on his knees. "I just don't feel well."

The warmth of Koushi's fingers brushing his hair made him feel better but also worse, he didn't know what he should do or if he should say something. He started to write those small reminders on his laptop, and he soon got the answer he was waiting for, they would always be saved there, it looked like everything that he touched would go forward with him even though they were stuck in time, he just wished it was the same with Koushi.

He automatically reached out for the hand that was stroking his head and Koushi quickly squeezed his hand.

"Do you want me to stay today?" Koushi asked and for the first time ever since it all started, Tooru felt relieved. "I'll just make a phone call, the other workers can do without me there for a day."

The laptop was turned off and Tooru got up, wiping at his face, a few silent tears had stained his cheeks and he got the resolution of talking to Koushi about what was happening and see if, perhaps, he was aware of their situation.

Their bed was carefully made and Tooru was eager to mess it up by jumping on it and kicking the blankets somewhere else, when Koushi entered the room he was already face flat on his pillow and mumbling to himself something inaudible to Koushi's ears.

"Ahhh, look what you've done." Koushi scolded him with a hint of amusement on his voice and Tooru threw a well aimed pillow at him, hitting his face and Koushi was soon jumping on Tooru and punching him with that same pillow.

"Hey hey, stop, I'm sick." Tooru coughed and stopped moving, Koushi glared at him but released his weapon, he laid down and rested his head on the palm of his hands while watching Tooru pretend to suffer.

"Are you really sick?" Koushi asked and smiled at him, Tooru blushed and whispered a _not really_ before looking away. "I knew it!!!" Koushi exclaimed and jokingly punched him, just so he could afterwards near his figure and hug him from behind. Tooru choked on his words.

They remained silent for a few more minutes before Tooru decided to disentangle Koushi's hands that were embracing him and turn to stare at his face.

"Have you ever felt like something was wrong?" Tooru asked in a whisper and Koushi brought their faces together because Tooru's voice was really low and it was hard to make out his words.

"Like what?" he asked and Tooru gulped and tried to cover his face with his hands, Koushi disabled him from doing so by pressing his lips to his nose, chastely placing a kiss there and playing with his hair, brushing them away from his eyes and staring intently until he decided to speak.

"So there's this," he sat up and left Koushi where he was, he stared outside the window and took one deep breath. "I'm not crazy," Tooru thought loudly and Koushi looked at him, confused. "I saw you die, _felt_ it happening, multiple times, right in front of my eyes and I wasn't able to do anything about it the first time."

"What?"

"But then the next day, assuming it was a next day, you were there again, and then the same thing happened but in a different way and I'm going crazy." Tooru gasped for air and searched blindly for Koushi's hands, he held them tightly and fell back on the bed. He wasn't someone who cried all the time, but he didn't mind doing so, the tears falling were the only thing that could, somehow, assure Koushi that he was speaking the truth and not pulling out some dumb joke.

"But is that really possible?" he asked in a low voice and wiped Tooru's tears away. "I think that if I died, I'd know."

"I don't know, I don't have the slightest idea of how this keeps on happening, it's surreal that everyday I wake up anxious, nervous and not sure on how to proceed without scaring you or going insane." Tooru cried burying his face on Koushi's chest and hugging him like he could vanish anytime.

"Shhh," Koushi patted his back and hugged him closer, kissing the top of his head and humming the first song that came in mind. Tooru stopped trembling after a while and his eyes were heavy from crying, he easily fell asleep with the warmth of Koushi's body embracing him. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

 

And then, Tooru woke up, sweating and breathing heavily, it was morning and he was alone, he fumbled to get out of bed and ran to the living room, finding Koushi sat on the floor with a mug of tea in hands.

"Good morning," he croaked, voice hoarse from sleep and Koushi looked up smiling, greeting him with a gentle wave of his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Koushi asked, tilting his head and sipping the steaming drink.

"I just-" he started but didn't manage to finish. "Do you remember what I told you yesterday?"

Fear crossed Tooru's mind when he saw Koushi shaking his head and asking him what it was about. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and started searching for his laptop.

After throwing a few stacks of his work to the ground, he found it hidden under all of the paper, Koushi was exasperated, trying to stop him from messing things up anymore.

"What are you doing?" Koushi yelled at Tooru, forcing him out of his trance and making him _look_ at him.

"Just….let me just check something." he quickly turned the device on and rummaged through his text files, he didn't find what he was looking for and slid down to the ground, one hand on his head and the other covering his mouth, he assumed that he looked ridiculous like that, but he didn't know what to assume.

Did the files get deleted?

Did the the files ever exist?

Was that reality or just a dream?

What was reality and what was just a fragment of his imagination?

He pressed his lips shut and he felt a presence by his side - he knew it was his boyfriend - and, still with his eyes closed, he launched his body at him, circling his neck with his arms and crying more on his shoulders until it felt like he couldn't shred a single tear anymore.

"What day of the week is today?" he finally managed to ask and Koushi brought a finger to his lips, thoughtful.

"I think it's Friday," he said and Tooru hugged Koushi tighter. "What's going on?"

It was Friday. _Friday._ The first incident was on Thursday and for all he knew, it had been Thursday during all the days _that_ happened, which meant that they were finally moving forward. Tooru broke the hug and held Koushi's face with both hands, pressing kisses in every single place he could.

Koushi was startled at first, but was soon assuming that Tooru only had a bad dream, he placed his hands on Tooru's shoulders and pulled him away, he was being too desperate, too rough with his actions and it was giving him a hard time to breath - Tooru almost kissed him in the eye and he was afraid his eyeball was also a possibility.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he said and Tooru nodded. "But please, be a little gentler."

He laughed, wholeheartedly, it had been long ago since he remembered doing so, his eyes fluttered shut and he kissed Koushi one more time, circling his legs and arms around his torso and resting his chin on top of his head.

If everything was just a dream, Tooru was glad he woke up, but if _this_ was a dream, he wished to sleep as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> I wrote a second OiSuga fic, a little happier this time and you find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4729622) just in case you're OiSuga Trash as well and you want to check lol


End file.
